Allergy Attack
by MacGateFan
Summary: COMPLETE Daniel has a severe allergy attack.
1. 1

Title: Allergy Attack  
Rating: PG  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers: Nope, they are not mine, unfortunately.

* * *

"Achoo!"  
  
"Bless."  
  
"Achoooo!"  
  
"Bless," Jack O'Neill said again. "Daniel, I don't know why you insisted on coming to this planet. This plant life is doing hell on your allergies."  
  
Daniel blew his nose and glared at Jack. "You saw those rock formations. There's obviously been some sort of civilization here at one time."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Obviously," he muttered.  
  
"Hey, Daniel," Samantha Carter called. "Check this out!"  
  
"What is it?" He glanced at the walls, but couldn't read any of the writings because of an overgrowth of flowers. He brushed some to the side, causing pollen to fly into his face.   
  
He began to sneeze again.  
  
After the fourth sneeze, he looked over at Sam to see her stifling a laugh. "Oh yes, it's hilarious," Daniel replied sarcastically. His eyes were watering badly. "I think I'll have Robert come back here. There's no way I'm going be able to read this with all these flowers in the way."  
  
Teal'c and Jack met up with them. "Anything of interest?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Daniel's allergies are acting up so much that he's willing to trust these ancient writings to Rothman."  
  
Teal'c raised and eyebrow and Jack stared at the archaeologist. "Are you sure about that Danny Boy?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "Oh yeah." He wiped his nose. "Very sure."  
  
"Why don't you head on back and let General Hammond know. Teal'c and I will sweep the area while Carter finishes collecting her plant samples."  
  
The group agreed and went their separate ways. As Daniel dialed the gate, he noticed that his eyes felt like they were on fire. He blinked rapidly to make certain he punched in the correct code for the iris and stepped through the gate.  
  
"Dr. Jackson," General Hammond said with a nod, greeting the young man.  
  
Daniel sneezed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Allergies, sir," he replied, then explained everything to him.  
  
"Very well, report to the infirmary."  
  
Daniel arrived in the infirmary to find no one around. He sneezed again. "Dr. Frasier?" he said.  
  
"I'll be right there, Dr. Jackson, just have a seat."  
  
Daniel patiently waited for the doctor, sneezing every few minutes or so. He sneezed just as she walked into the room. She shook her head. "I thought I said it wouldn't be such a great idea for you to go to that planet."  
  
"Achoo! Well, you know me. Where there are ruins there's... me."  
  
She chuckled, giving him a shot of antihistamines. "There. That should help. Why don't you lay back and rest while the medication takes effect."  
  
"ACHOO!" Daniel smiled warily. "Thanks."

* * *

Sam had been back for an hour before she finally saw Daniel. He was just leaving the commissary with a cup of coffee. His eyes were still red and watery. "Hey. How are you feeling?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not too bad. I slept for a good two hours before the medicine kicked in. Dr. Frasier seemed to know I'd be needing it."  
  
"Well," Sam said with a laugh, "Considering the fact that she advised you not to go. I'm not surprised."  
  
"Funny. I think you've been hanging around Jack too..." He trailed off, his coffee cup, slipping from his grasp.  
  
Sam looked at him in concern. "Daniel?"  
  
Daniel swayed and grabbed onto her. His eyes were wide with fear as Sam slowly lowered him to the floor. "Can't...breath..."  
  
"Someone get a med team down here!" Sam exclaimed. "Daniel? God, he's not breathing," she whispered to herself as she began CPR.  
  
Dr. Frasier arrived just as Daniel began breathing again. "Sam?" he said weakly.  
  
She smiled. "You scared the shit out of me. Janet's here now she's going to help you, okay?"   
Sam asked, standing up to let the doctor and the nurse help Daniel.  
  
Daniel nodded and began coughing. Janet gasped and looked up at Sam. Her heart jumped into her throat. Daniel was coughing up blood! 


	2. 2

Allergy Attack  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
Author note: I am not a medical expert so please disregard things that don't make sense. Thank you, drive thru.

* * *

Dr. Frasier had just finished taking Daniel's vitals when the rest of SG-1 entered the infirmary with General Hammond. She turned to face them. "Doctor, how's our boy?"  
  
"He's stable for now. I had to put him on the respirator because the pollen was acting as a poison and clogged his lungs pretty good. He was lucky you were there, Sam. Without your quick thinking and CPR, he probably wouldn't have survived."  
  
"As for the respirator, it can come out in a few days. The pollen also caused his lungs to have a burning sensation as well as bursting a few of his capillaries. He will be as good as new in no time. Although I believe he'll think twice the next time I warn him not go somewhere."  
  
Jack sighed. He was relieved, but also a little miffed at Daniel for scaring them like that. "He barely follows orders, do you expect him to take heed of warnings?"  
  
"Colonel!" sam said with a chuckle. She knew he meant well and she knew he was as scared to death for Daniel as she was. The look on his face as he clutched to her and tried to gasp for breath... She shuddered just thinking about it.  
  
"Majorcarter, are you all right?" Teal'c asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, Teal'c. You?"  
  
"I am now that I know DanielJackson is going to be all right. However, I do not believe you. Perhaps you wish to discuss it?"  
  
Sam glanced over at Colonel O'Neill, who had parked himself in the only chair next to Daniel's bed. She decided to take Teal'c up on his offer. She just needed to get a few things off her chest. Maybe he could teach her a little about Kel-no-Reem.  
  
"Colonel, will you call us when Daniel wakes up?"  
  
"Will do, Carter."  
  
She nodded to Teal'c and the pair heading to his quarters. When they arrived, she watched in silence as he lit candles. She grabbed a book of matches and helped him. "Have a seat, MajorCarter," he said.  
  
"Teal'c..." He watched her fight with emotions. "God, I see things happen all the time. Horrible things, but this. The look on Daniel's face when he couldn't breath. I thought I was going to die too!"  
  
"That is understandable. DanielJackson is your friend. His death would have more of an effect on you than the death of someone unknown to you."  
  
Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just feel so weak."  
  
"You are not," Teal'c replied. "Just because you are crying or feel pain when your friends do, it does not make you weak. In fact, I believe it makes you stronger. That is what makes you human, MajorCarter. That is why I am proud to call you, as well as DanielJackson and ColonelO'Neill, my friend."  
  
"Thank you, Teal'c," Sam said with a smile. "I'm proud to call you friend as well."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head in thanks. "Shall I give you a brief explanation of Kel-no-Reem?"  
  
"That would be great."

* * *

Daniel could feel the dreaded respirator tube in him and he knew he had done something stupied. When was he ever going to learn. Damn allergies! He opened his eyes to see Jack's head on his arm. His friend was sleeping. He felt something wet dribbling on him and realized that Jack was drooling.  
  
Daniel looked around for Dr. Frasier. He shook his arm, trying to wake Jack up and reach for the nurse call button at the same time. Jack woke up first. When he lifted his head, saliva stretched from Daniel's arm to his lip.  
  
He quickly wiped it away and glanced up at Daniel's disgusted expression. "We're even," Jack said, hitting the call button for him. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Dammit, Daniel, I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
"Okay, colonel, I think Daniel's had enough abuse," Dr. Frasier said with a chuckle. "Why don't you let Sam and Teal'c know he's awake so I can check his vitals."  
  
"Be back soon," he said, patting Daniel on the shoulder.  
  
"So, Daniel, you're awake sooner than I expected. I don't see any problems with removing the tube, but I want to make certain you feel up to it." Daniel nodded and Dr. Frasier smiled. "Okay, on the count of three, I want you to take a deep breath and blow."   
  
Daniel nodded again and did as asked. He began coughing as soon as it was out and Dr. Frasier was ready with ice chips. It felt good going down his raw throat. "Thank you," he whispered, not fully trusting his voice yet.  
  
"You're welcome, Daniel," she replied as the Jack arrived with Sam and Teal'c.   
  
"Hey Daniel!" Sam said.  
  
"DanielJackson."  
  
"Not too long," Dr. Frasier said. "He still needs his rest."  
  
Sam stood on his left next to Jack and Teal'c stood on his right. They looked at one another then back at Daniel. "Daniel," Sam spoke up, "it's unanimous. You have to sit through The Mummy and The Mummy Returns."  
  
Daniel's jaw dropped. He hated those movies. Not that the acting was bad, but they were just two movies he told them he would never watch again. Once was enough. "Is that my punishment for going against my better judgement?"  
  
"Yeah, it's for your own good, Danny," Jack said. "Just remember that anytime you try something stupid. Got it?"  
  
Daniel laughed. "Got it." 


End file.
